A Special Entry
by felicialovescats
Summary: Alfred found a book/diary in Arthur's store and found his deepest secret.


6th June

-I saw him again. He was with a girl. He smiled so brightly like always. The girl must have been very happy. Well, I would. He is everyone's dream boy. Including mine, years ago. And still is...

-I followed him to the garden. He is alone. Why is he there? Perhaps...

-I knew it. A girl confessed to him. Another girl. Not the same one from yesterday. Or the days before. I felt hurt. And I envied them. I...cannot confess to him even though I also like him too. I... have no rights to do so.

-He rejected her with a sympathetic smile. Just like he usually does to those girls before. She cried and asked why. And I knew what he would say. Almost every girl he rejected asked the same thing. And he always answered the same statement. 'I have someone else I like and love.'

-I guessed that it was over, and about to leave before either of them finds out that I'm here, but no. This girl was stubborn. She asked who and why. I decided to stay. I...was curious.

-And for the first time, I saw him grimaced. He never grimace! A smile was as if plastered on his face, although I can differentiate a real one and a fake one. Then he said to the girl 'I will not tell you. You might tell hi...that person'. Who is that lucky girl that he wants to keep secret of?

-The girl demanded to know. Just accept it and go already! Can't you see that he is frowning? Don't irritate him!

-He yelled! He actually yelled at her! He told her off! How rare! He always smiled at girls and is polite around them! So he really liked that special person...he even yelled and get angry for her!

-The girl finally ran away. Thank God. Good riddance. But he stayed. He looked sad. Was he affected by her? Maybe I should make her suffer...I know who that girl is and where she lives...

-He squatted down and called out a name full with grief. I froze, not because I saw him crying-or maybe I was really affected; he never cried!-but no, not that. Because what he called out...was my name! Or is it just my imagination...It couldn't possibly be me...

-...no, it is my name he called. There wasn't another Kirkland near this neighborhood that I know of. Do I really...have a chance? Can I? Will my love finally become true?

-He left, but I stayed, still shocked. I could not move my limbs. He loved me. He...loved me. He loved me! Why me, of everyone else? How can he possibly loved me...

-I felt someone hugging me from behind. I tensed up, figuring that I was finally caught following him. I turned. It really was him...Did he knew that I was following him? And if that is the case, for how long did he find out about me stalking him? I dared not ask.

-He smiled at me with so much gentleness I never could have dream of. He really...is okay with...this love? Because there will be no one who will allow this...

-He muttered beside my ear, making me shuddered. 'I knew you will be here. I just can't find you because you've been careful. But now I've finally found you, my dear.'

-Is he really talking to me? Is he serious? Can it really be true? I finally relaxed, feeling his heart pumping behind me.

-He muttered again, beside my ear as I leaned back, finally decided to just eat the forbidden fruit.

-'I love you.'

-'And I love you too.'

* * *

Alfred flipped through the diary that he found in the storeroom and read the particular entry. Just then, he heard the door opened. He tried to hide the book but it was too late.

Arthur found him with his book, reading it. 'You bloody git! Give it back!' He tried to snatch the book away but Alfred dodged his hand. 'I said give it back! You are not allowed to see it!' It is his most secretive secret that no one knew, and no one shall! But he actually found it! This cannot be!

'Dude, relax! It's just a diary! I'm not gonna laugh at you or something!' Alfred whinned, but he clearly did not erase the hint of a smile on his face. But actually he was a little bit shocked. Fancy England, Arthur would...write this sort of things...and all the entries were about him...

'Of course you're going to laugh! And it is not a diary! It is just a book that I write when I am free...' Arthur didn't give up trying to get the book back. He kept charging at Alfred. He have to get it back; who knows what he had already read...

Just then, Alfred lost his footing and hence Arthur got to snatch the book back. He quickly flipped through the book to make sure that it wasn't torn anywhere during their little battle. He had treasured that book; it is what keep him on with his life. Alfred just shrugged and stood up from where he fell, not at all bothered that he lost that book. He's more interested on what the Brit will say next.

'...You twat! You just have to read that particular entry...' When Arthur found out what he had been reading when he was gone, he yelled at Alfred. _Of all the other entries that might not be as... obvious, he had to read this...how can I ever face him again, now that he know... _Arthur felt his face getting warm, as he saw that Alfred was staring at him. 'What, you git?

'Are you serious in that diary entry?' Alfred asked, now walking towards the blushing man. Ignoring his 'I said that it is not a diary...' statement, he stood in front of Arthur and raised his head by holding his chin, forcing him to look at Alfred. 'Do you really love me?'

'I...' _Damn! Why is he looking so serious? If he looks at me like that I will say out everything... _And he did. 'I ...love you...I don't know since when but I do love you...very much...though I don't know why I do, as you have never loved me back...' He muttered and looked down. He knew that he is blushing right now, and he _so _do not want him to see that...

'Hei, who says? You don't know how long I've been waiting for that...' Arthur heard Alfred whispered then he felt something warm pressed on his lips. He kissed him. Alfred actually kissed him! Arthur felt his tongue licking his lips and moaning, he let him in. 'Alfred...'

'Here...I'm right here' Alfred, now hugging Arthur, muttered. He continued his attack while licking the older one's lips, causing him to moan. His hands were moving; one in his dirty blonde hair, the other one moving downwards, caressing his chest.

'Mmm...Al...I love you...I've loved you for so long...'

'And me too, Artie. Me too...'

* * *

**ah, well. just updated this to add this part cuz...all my fanfics have this part and I can't see why this didn't. so...**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-you have to pity them for not be able to be in the twelve chinese zodiac (i'm a chinese) right? ^v^**


End file.
